Conventional street view involves the manipulation of image bubbles. Image bubbles are panoramic images collected with respect to a single perspective. The image bubbles may extend nearly 360 degrees along one or more axes. Zooming and panning within an image bubble provides a view from a particular viewpoint but cannot provide any perspective of the view with respect to surrounding areas. To view another perspective, a typical street level viewing application must be switched to the next image bubble. That is, in order to view the scene along the side of the street, a user selects a direction to move to the next image bubble and waits for the next image bubble to load. A panning operation may also be required, resulting in loading multiple images. Moreover, the relationship of the scene in the image bubble to the surrounding buildings or scenery is not conveyed using the conventional street view approach.